RAPTURE
by shireenzx
Summary: Kim Mingyu seorang CEO muda sekaligus pimpinan Gangster ternama di Korea, hidupnya yang ia rasa begitu datar berubah setelah melihat seorang gadis manis yang rupanya adalah adik seorang pemimpin Gangster lainnya. "Tu—Tubuhku. Tubuhku adalah milikmu," "aku tidak mempercayainya!" "bajingan kau!" "lihat saja jika kau berkhianat."


**RAPTURE**

 ** _Shireenzz presents_**

 ** _Mingyu Kim, Xia Hong. Wonwoo Jeon, Seventeen , DLL  
_**

 **Mature**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika tidak menuruti perintahku?" Tanya lelaki berambut cream terang angkuh._

 _"_ _melakukan seks denganmu, menyetubuhiku hingga kau puas." Jawab gadis itu pelan, malu tentu saja. Membiarkan bibir peachnya yang menggemaskan berkata kotor._

 _"_ _good, lalu sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap lelaki itu, kemudian menenggak cairan berwarna coklat keruh dari gelas ramping yang berada di genggamannya._

 _"_ _melepas pakaianku."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **RAPTURE**

* * *

Rintik demi rintik gerimis berubah menjadi hujan mencoba membasahi jalanan kota di Seoul. Hari masih pagi namun tampaknya sang Raja Siang enggan melepaskan sedikit pun berkas cahayanya ke salah satu kota dengan hiruk pikuknya di Korea. Membiarkan gumpalan kapas hitam bertengger manis di cakrawala. Cuaca kota Seoul memang akhir-akhir ini tidak baik, bahkan buruk.

Beberapa orang berlari menghindari rinai yang mulai turun dengan derasnya, mencari tempat berlindung untuk membuatnya tetap kering. Namun tidak dengan gadis bergaun putih selutut tanpa alas kaki. Dirinya berusaha menerjang derasnya hujan, kaki jenjang tanpa alasnya membawa tubuh rampingnya berlari menjauhi kerumunan manusia yang bersembunyi dari derasnya hujan.

Gangnam—kaki jenjangnya membawanya berdiri di depan sebuah Mansion elite bergaya klasik di Distrik Gangnam yang mewah. Tempat bagi si kaya yang berusaha membuat hartanya menumpuk dan membangun istana berlantai kaca, berbeda dengan dirinya, ia hanya tinggal di pinggiran kumuh Seoul bersama kakaknya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka saat dia masih berada di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar— kakaknya yang bilang. Dan dia mulai membenci kedua orang tuanya saat sang kakak menyuntikkan doktrin negative tentang kedua orang tua mereka kepadanya.

Kakaknya, kakak lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi panutan hidupnya. Umur mereka yang terpaut empat tahun lamanya, membuatnya begitu tunduk di hadapan kakaknya itu. Namun hari ini dirinya membangkang, dirinya melewati batas pagar berkarat di rumahnya. Namun ini semua demi sang kakak, dia tidak ingin kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi sekali lagi.

Dia harus menyelamatkan kakaknya yang mengalami kecelakaan, namun apa jadinya jika dirinya tidak memiliki sepeser pun uang untuk membiayai operasi dan pengobatannya. Tidak mungkin kan? Jika pacar kakaknya yang sudah mati itu akan membayar seluruh biaya yang seharusnya bajingan itu tanggung .

Namun seseorang dermawan mungkin akan membantunya, memberinya pertolongan dengan meminjamkan beberapa lembar dollarnya untuk membantu hidup kakaknya.

Dan karena cerita yang didengarnya, seseorang dermawan dari distrik Gangnam itu akan membantu segala kesulitanmu. Dan pada akhirnya membuat tubuh ringkihnya berdiri di depan gerbang hitam megah. Jemari kurusnya yang basah menekan tombol intercom di hadapannya. Menunggu seseorang menjawab sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin akibat gaun putihnya yang basah.

"kumohon bukalah." Bisik gadis bergaun putih itu kepada gerbang hitam megah.

Dirinya senang bukan main saat seorang lelaki menjawab panggilan yang ia lakukan.

"apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Mingyu, sir?" ucap gadis itu keras berusaha mengalahkan suara bising hujan.

 _'_ _tuan Kim sedang tidak berada disini.'_

"tapi ini ad—

 _'_ _tapi tuan Kim tidak ada nona, terimakasih.'_

Lelaki itu menutup panggilan intercom sebelum gadis itu menjawabnya.

Hampir tigapuluh menit ia masih duduk di sekitar gerbang. Bahkan orang dibalik sang mesin penjawab itu sudah mengusirnya untuk pergi namun tetap saja ia tak mau beranjak dari situ sampai dirinya bertemu dengan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Hatinya sakit tentu saja, mendapati hal yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dirinya menunduk, air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya ke tanah bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun. Dia harus merelakannya, tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan ia mintai bantuan. Kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dia benar-benar merasa putus asa. Ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa lagi. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyeka air matanya yang juga bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan.

Ia menengadah menatap langit gelap diatasnya. Seolah tak ada harapan lagi, namun memang pada dasarnya ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk keberlangsungannya kehidupan milik kakak lelakinya itu.

Kakinya yang baru saja akan melangkah menjauhi gerbang terhenti. Pandangannya berubah menjadi buram, kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras. Perlahan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian gelap.

* * *

 **RAPTURE**

* * *

Gerbang megah itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki tinggi yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh membelah derasnya hujan yang masih setia mengguyur Seoul, menuju seseorang gadis yang tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya yang membawa sebuah payung. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekat kepada tubuh si gadis, kemudian berjongkok untuk menggendongnya. Kemudian lelaki yang berada di belakangnya memayungi lelaki tinggi itu, membiarkan tubuhnya yang menjadi korban derasnya hujan.

* * *

 **RAPTURE**

* * *

"enngh…" kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut saat kedua hazel mudanya berkedip pelan, membiasakan cahaya yang datang menerpa. Indera penciumannya menemukan bau wangi vanilla yang lembut. Ia tersadar sekarang. Ia menatap ruangan besar dan hanya ada dia dan kasur besar.

Kakinya membawanya ke sudut ruangan, tepat kesebuah cermin raksasa yang berada di tembok. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri.

Pakaiannya yang basah sudah tak melekat ditubuhnya. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah gaun merah selutut dengan belahan dada yang cukup rendah. Ia terkejut menatap dirinya. Wajahnya kini sudah dipoles dengan make up. Sungguh mempesona.

"oh, kau sudah sadar nona?" ucap suara seseorang lelaki dari ambang pintu.

"perkenalkan, namaku Lee Seokmin. Saya adalah kepala pelayan. Seperti yang anda harapkan Tuan Mingyu mau bertemu dengan anda. Izinkan saya untuk menunjukan jalan," katanya sopan.

"ba-baiklah." Jawab gadis itu ragu, namun pada akhirnya kakinya membawanya mengikuti langkah lelaki manis bernama Seokmin itu.

Kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Jelas sepatu ini bukanlah miliknya.

Seokmin berhenti disebuah pintu yang berhias pahatan rumit yang indah, kemudian mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seseorang dibalik pintu. Suaranya sungguh maskulin dan gagah.

Seokmin membukakkan pintunya, kemudian menunduk hormat. Mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu mewah itu.

Gadis itu berjalan gugup menuju ruangan kerja yang besar. Disana ada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut acak-acakan sementara kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kertas membuat wajahnya yang tampan terhalang oleh kertas itu.

"Apa yang dapat ku bantu? Melihat pengorbananmu yang terus bertahan dihujan. Pasti sesuatu yang cukup penting," suara beratnya membuat jantung si gadis sedikit berdetak agak kencang. Kedua tangan lelaki itu menurunkan kertas yang menghalangi pandangannya. Perasaan ragu mulai merasuki dirinya lagi.

"Sa—saya ingin meminjam uang, kepada anda." kata gadis itu dengan gugup. Satu alis Mingyu terangkat menandakan ia binggung dengan perkataan si gadis.

"siapa namamu?" Ucap Mingyu

"Xi—Xia." Ucapnya dengan menahan rasa gugupnya

"nama lengkap."

"Xi—Xia Hong."

Seringai kecil terpasang apik diwajah tampan Mingyu.

"lanjutkan." Ucap Mingyu pelan.

"jika Tuan berkenan. Saya akan bercerita dan mungkin membuat Tuan memikirkan ulang. Apakah Tuan mau atau tidak meminjamkan uang kepada saya," ucap gadis itu sopan.

Mingyu menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Dirinya mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya. Dengan rasa gugup dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Gadis itu menyeret kursi kayu yang terbuat dari bahan yang terlihat mahal. Mata Mingyu sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu seakan menatap sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Xia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kakaknya yang mengalami kecelakaan parah dan membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk menyembuhkannya. Wajah Mingyu masih sama dingin dan mempesona, terlihat dari wajahnya ia tak menunjukan ketertarikan apapun pada semua cerita gadis itu.

"jadi seratus lima puluh juta dollar yang kau butuhkan?" Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah jendela raksasa diruangan itu.

Xia mengangguk pelan. Mingyu membuka jendela besar itu, diluar masih hujan deras, membuat angin dingin berhembus pelan memasuki ruangan kerja milik Mingyu. Membuat Xia yang menggunakan pakaian dengan belahan rendah menggigil pelan.

"Hmm. Seratus lima puluh juta dollar? Bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya, jika aku meminjamkannya padamu?" Tanya Mingyu yang agak tertarik dengan perkataan Xia.

Xia masih diam menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri yang berada dipangkuannya.

Suaranya begetar. "A—Aku mau menjadi pelayan anda tanpa digaji," jawab Xia.

"sampai kau mati pun, seratus lima puluh juta dollar. Tetap tak akan lunas." Perkataan Mingyu bagaikan sebuah hantaman palu besar tepat pada jantungnya. Walaupun sudah seperti dugaannya Mingyu akan berkata demikian, namun dengan ekspresi datar dan suaranya yang rendah seakan membuat palu besar itu benar-benar menghantamnya, bukan hanya sekali namun berkali-kali.

Xia masih terdiam, mengepalkan tinjunya sembari berpikir dua kali. Sementara Mingyu masih menunggu apa jawaban dari gadis manis yang berada diruangannya itu.

Bibir gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Mingyu yang melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Xia walaupun gadis itu menunduk, berdecih pelan.

"katakanlah." Ucap Mingyu dingin.

"Tu—Tubuhku. Tubuhku adalah milikmu,"

Jawaban terakhir Xia membuat Mingyu mendekat kearahnya dan dengan menatap wajah gadis itu seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh pipi mulus Xia.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya sambil memandang Xia. Mengangkat dagu si gadis, membuat mata hazel itu bertemu dengan warna manic gelap yang Mingyu miliki.

"de-delapan belas."jawab Xia gugup.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau menyentuhmu? Bahkan tubuh sepertimu sudah banyak kudapatkan dari gadis manapun." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada menghina, walaupun begitu matanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Iris gelapnya seakan tak ingin terlepas sedikitpun dari kulit putih dan belahan rendah sang Belle yang malang.

Xia terdiam tak mampu mengucapkan perkataan apapun. Tubuhnya? Jika ia memberikan tubuhnya itu sama saja membangkang dari sang kakaknuya. Namun lebih baik begitu dari pada Xia harus menatapnya di peti mati terbaring nyaman di peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabku?" Tanya Mingyu, sembari berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang berisikan mini bar.

Tangannya memegang sebuah pisau bermata mengkilat. Menggerakkannya menyentuh kulit tangannya yang pucat, membuat sebuah sayatan dalam sepanjang sepuluh centi dari pergelangan tangan. Xia yang menatapnya bergidik ngeri. Dari rautnya tiddak sedikitpun terlihat bahwa ia kesakitan. Cairan merah kental perlahan merembas keluar, lalu tetesan yang terjatuh tertampung dalam sebuah gelas.

"menarik, akan kuberikan uang seratus limapuluh juta dollar kepada kakakmu itu." Ucap Mingyu sembari menyeka luka ditangannya, setelah setengah dari gelas itu terisi.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat kearah Xia yang menatapnya.

"minumlah." Ucap Mingyu sembari menyodorakan gelas itu kepada Xia

"ta-tapi—"

"jika tidak aku akan membatalkan apa yang akan kuberikan kepadamu." Mingyu berucap dingin. Kilatan marah menyalang di manicnya.

Xia meraih gelas itu ragu , perlahan didekatkannya mulut gelas itu ke bibirnya. Menegak cairan merah yang Mingyu berikan. Tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan darah Mingyu terasa manis di lidahnya. Membuatnya ketagihan sehingga membuatnya meneguk cairan itu hingga tidak tersisa.

"dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dariku, honey." Bisik Mingyu pelan

Xia merasakan tubuhnya terbakar, seakan ada dua hal yang bertolak belakang dipaksa untuk menyatu. Karena reflex dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, gelas kaca yang berada di genggamannya ia lepas begitu saja, dan menghantam lantai marmer.

"kau belum mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya?—"seringai Mingyu terkembang lebar. Sedangkan Xia memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang mulai terasa berat.

Mingyu menggapai tubuh Xia yang kini terduduk menggeliat dilantai, badanya terasa begitu dingin.

"maka akan ku beritahu, bahwa diriku dan yang berada di mansion ini bukanlah manusia ." bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga Xia. Lalu Mingyu menyentuh titik diantara kedua mata Xia. Membuat tubuh itu berhenti menggeliat.

"Kau tak perlu membayar uang pinjaman itu. Namun kau harus menjadi pembantu sekaligus…" suara dingin Mingyu yang berada di telinga Xia bagaikan membuat tubuh Xia berada di sebuah kegelapan. Suaranya sungguh dingin dan menusuk. Ia dapat mencium aroma amis darah yang baru diminumnya bagaikan bius yang sangat ampuh.

Mereka diam tak berkata. Mingyu seakan menahan katanya dan membuat Xia semakin penasaran. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar ketika Mingyu mulai menjilat pelan cuping telinga itu.

"Pelacurku juga."

* * *

Wa-wa waddap :" shi balik bawa ff mature keh :v kkkkk~ biarin deh…

Huhuhuu.. Shi sebel sama ff ini. soalnya syuda berbulan2 ada di dokumen dan tidak dipublish ataupun ngeedit lagi. Soalnya syumpa deh beneran shi sibuk ngd:v *ngalay.

Wait for ch2 ok…!

 _shireenzz_


End file.
